interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pribumi
The Pribumi, commonly referred to as Dunians, are an advanced near-human hermaphroditic race hailing from the planet Dunia in the Nyumbani system. They are also the founders of The Grand Principality of Dunia. History The Pribumi as a race have been around for around 100,000 years, and have steadily evolved since then to their current state, in many ways surpassing Humanity. Since the formation of The Grand Principality of Dunia, they have shown their technical prowess across the stars, uniting many races under their banner as a dominant, but fair progenitor race. The Pribumi have long lived with a respect for nature, feeling that it makes them stronger as a species, and have long respected and nurtured natural life as their own. This is, as such, reflected in their architecture: they build into nature, not over it, with many of their cities hidden within the dense jungles of Dunia. They live in a caste system, with many "Families" controlling the nations and states of Dunia. These Families form the highest caste in any given nation or state, and generally what they say goes. This isn't to say that they do not hold the values of those within their control; but rather that they are believed to have the knowledge to control their given nation or state. Dissidence from the Family's word is frowned upon, but can sometimes be unavoidable due to the control they have over most aspects of life. Additionally, all constituents of a given nation must accept and uphold two simple tenets in order to live within that nation: (i) Agreement to serve under the ruling Family, especially in times of need (i.e. war), and (ii) To abandon personal opinion that will conflict with the ruling Family's. These tenets, while they may seem unjust to outsiders, are a critical part of Pribumi society. It is this Family system also that heralded the creation of the Grand Principality. Officially for the betterment of Dunia, some oppositional voices claim that the Principality was formed simply to allow the Families to have more power upon the planet itself (seemingly supported by the Grand Principality's inability to act on matters upon Dunia itself), though this will fervently be denied. Naturally, the Families come into conflict - though rarely to such a level as war. War could perhaps be called taboo on Dunia, if not simply to protect the nature upon the planet. MORE WIP, TBA Appearance and Biology As near-humans, Pribumi naturally have appearances close to humans. From birth and through infancy, they, like humans, have two biological sexes: male and female, and in many ways resemble typical human children. Once they hit their equivalent of puberty, however, their unique biology takes form. Their size, musculature, metabolism, and other factors increase exponentially, but perhaps the biggest identifier of an adult Pribumi past their size is that they develop into hermaphrodites. Regardless of their biological sex at birth, all Pribumi will mature into a hermaphrodite, though most tend to resemble (larger) human females (typically standing at around 9 feet tall), leading to the nickname among certain circles of "Amazonians". Pribumi are naturally dark-skinned due to the environment of their home planet. They most typically have darker hair colours, such as black and brown, but their eyes colours can vary wildly. Many have more typical colours as seen in humanity, but colours from purple to bright green have also been reported. MORE WIP, TBA Homeworld The Pribumi homeworld, Dunia, is a large jungle world teeming with natural life. The Pribumi doctrine of protecting nature has only helped cultivate this natural order. It is also host to a mutagenic virus that is seemingly naturally apparent. While the Pribumi (and most local species) are mostly unaffected, this virus has proven to be deadly to many visiting alien races, as it alters their biology to "adhere" to what is already apparent on the planet. MORE WIP, TBA Military MORE WIP, TBA Category:Races